Little Soldier Boy
by Unique Art
Summary: Lu Ten is Iroh's deceased son, killed in battle. But if he could say one last thing to his beloved father, cousins and friends, what would it be? A sad, emotional father-son One-shot.


Stupid plot bunny. I've been having many of them! I always wondered about Iroh's son, Lu Ten. How did he die? What was he like? Was he friends with Zuko, or Azula? We never learned anything in the show, except for one memory or Iroh's, a tiny snippit of "Zuko Alone" and his memorial at Ba Sing Se, made by his loving father.

So, none of this is actually true. All of this is completely fictional; from my wild imagination. There are some points I must make clear before you read, though. Like, I doubt Lu Ten - a prince - would fight in a battle with his father. But, that's what the show said happened, so I stuck with that. Set, Yi Len, and Wa Lang are my own random people. Not from the show. And this is rated T for safety, and the death scence. It might not need it, but I'm not sure...

This is a tear-jerking fic, I won't lie. So if you cry easily (unlike me most of the time), have a tissue ready. This is in letter form, written by Lu Ten from the Spirit World (or whatever you wanna call it). Also, the song "Little Soldier Boy" - sung by Iroh in "Tales of ba Sing Se" - is what inspired this fic as well. I've been singing it for a few days as I wrote this. The song gives me chills! You should listen to it sometime. Without further nonsennse, enjoy the fic!

**DISCLAMIER:**I don't own Avatar, Iroh, Lu Ten, or the song. Atleast not yet!

* * *

Dear Father,

It's been quite a few years since I've seen you. Quite a while since I've seen your warm smile, watching over me lovingly. I know you've been crying for me lately. You've been crying for your beloved son, buried long before his time. Please, don't cry for me. I did what a soldier should; I served my country faithfully. I fought my hardest. And even under your training, I wasn't quick enough. It wasn't your fault, Dad. It was mine.

It happened all so quickly. First, I was at your side, fighting against the Earth King rebels. I was so happy to be near my perfect father! I saw that tiny glint in your eye; you were proud. Of me! That's all I really wanted all along. But then, your proud face turned to horror. So quickly, I didn't know what happened to you. But then, I felt it. The spear in my back.

Don't feel bad, Dad. It didn't hurt very long, honest. I didn't feel much pain, since I went numb very quickly.

I just saw the large amount of blood, and felt the world around me spinning. I saw chunks of earth whiz by my head as I fell to the damp ground, red coating my left hand. Tears blurred my eyes, and I could feel the darkness surrounding me. I even saw fire furiously shooting from your fists, trying to protect me. That made me feel...loved, for the last time.

It is true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes as you die. I saw the times you held me as an infant, laughing and cooing to me. I saw the times we shared in the garden, running around the swaying branches. I saw our lunches in the field, drinking tea and sharing stories of our days. Mine about school, yours about a war meeting.

I wanted to be just like you! You were perfect in every way in my eyes. You were my dad!

Then I saw the tearful good-byes when you left for war. I saw the hugs we shared, and the choked out "I loves you". I then saw Auntie Ursa wrap me in her arms as we waved to you. It made my heart ache, Dad. Did your heart ache as you said goodbye to me? Then, or even as I was on the ground? I'm not sure.

I saw us training; the highlight of my days. The time I had your full attention, and could make you happy! Of course, I was often sore, and was too tired to stand afterward, of course. But working so hard made you happy! I saw a look of pride on your face. It was the best part of my day.

Then I saw us marching off to battle, you in the lead. Though I was only one soldier of the many masses, I was special. I was son of General Iroh, Fire Lord in the making! I couldn't have been happier. I didn't know it was my last time marching forth, since I wouldn't survive the brutal battle.

Through all of this, I fought and fought to keep my conscienceness in a raging war around me. And I'm not sure if you heard, but I did try to tell you something. I tried to whisper words to you. Did you hear? I like to believe you did.

"This brave soldier boy is marching home."

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Dad! You gave up your right to be Fire Lord by quiting the battle. All because of _me! _I wish I wasn't so weak. I wish I didn't disappoint you! I have many regrets, but can do nothing about it now. Please, Dad, I can see you crying again. I see pain and regret in _your _eyes. Honestly, there was nothing you could do. It was my own fault.

But I do have one wish. I had many things to tell people I never got to see again. Could you do that for me? I really want them to know this, even if I couldn't tell them myself.

To Zuko, please say how proud I am of him. Tell him I could see him taking his place on the throne. He grew up so much! He's not the frustrated little boy any more, searching for a place to belong. He became a strong, wise young man. Something I never got to do.

Tell him I still remember our "war" games. He loved to practice his bending on his older cousin, and rub in my face that wasn't a bender. He made me laugh so hard! He had such fiery spirit...and a kind heart to match. I wish I could have been at his crowning! I wish I could have been there, cheering in the crowd. Tell him I love him more than he'll ever realize, Dad.

Then Auntie Ursa! I've been watching over her for you, Dad. She is still as elegant and loving as always! And I swear, she became even more beautiful. Even though I wish I could, I can't tell how much I thank her. Thanks to her calming words, I pulled through the tough times. She helped me so much!

I miss her a lot. She was such a good aunt, and an even better mom. I remember when I was upset about not being a bender as a child. I was afraid to disappoint you! She made me feel better, and told me about her own experience with it. She guided me through that as a child. She's a wise woman, Dad. I hope she's reunited with her son again soon.

Then Azula. Little Azula! She became so majestic and powerful while I've been gone. Tell her that, if she'll listen. Through her breakdown, I couldn't help feel an ache in my heart. She was always so calm as a child...cold, yes, but still calm. I wish she decided to help you and her brother; she had the cleverness to do so. She was a smart girl.

I don't have a lot of fond memories of her, Dad. I was much older than she was, and we didn't really need to talk. And listening to Zuko complain about her didn't help. Still, tell her I'm watching over her as well. Even through the sobs, the pleas, the ruthless screaming. I'll be there.

And Uncle Ozai. Tell him...well, I'm not sure. He never had a liking of me, so I guess I don't have much to say. But I've been looking after him as well. He is really quiet, unlike his daughter. He - for once - looks...lost.

Then, who could forget about Yi Len? Please, tell her I wish it was more than a friendship. I loved her with all my heart; I wish I could have told her that.

And Set? He was my best friend, even through the tough times. Tell him I'll never forget that.

This is where it gets tough. If you can, find a young soldier named Wa Lang's family. Tell them I'm deeply, truly sorry for what I did to him. Tell them I know it was wrong for me to take their son, friend, and brother from them, and I regret it terribly. If I could change it, I would. I know it won't heal the pain they felt...but I need them to know! It was an awful and evil thing to do, and I know it. I was just too young and blind to tell then. Give them my message.

And this will probably be the hardest of them all. The Earh Kingdom rebels that killed me; the one holding the spear. I know you must hate them. Hate them for ripping your son away from you. And even now, I can see the sliver of regret in their faces. And they need to know this:I forgive them. It wasn't their fault; we were in a time of war. Our nation was the cruel enemy, and they were doing the right thing in their mind. Please, tell them I forgive them. And do the same.

I don't have much longer to write. I am needed someplace else at the moment, though all I want to do is talk to you. Oh, Dad, I know your tearing up again. Oh, God, I am too! But please, don't cry for me. It's not worth it. It was my time, Dad. I know what your saying now through your soft sobs right now.

"It wasn't your time. A parent should _never _bury their child!"

I know I'll never convince you of that, no matter how many letters I write you. And I know you have to that on your own. I guess I understand. Well, kinda.

Please, Dad, remember how much I care about you. Remember how much I'm proud of you, and wish for you to feel the same about me. No matter how long it is until we meet again, just know that. I'll be waiting for you, and whoever else comes after. Until then, I'll be your angel, watching over you at all times.

I love you, Dad.

Your little soldier boy,

Lu Ten

* * *

_"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.  
Like fragile, tiny shells,  
Drifting in the foam.  
Little soldier boy, come marching home.  
Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."_

_-In honor of Iroh and Lu Ten,  
Father and son-_

* * *

Good? Bad? I haven't decided. Tell me what you thought, and what needed fixing.

Unique Art


End file.
